


Red

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: Billy x readerSMUT, rough sex, choking, mentions of blood (minor)Being Billy’s girl means you know he sees red sometimes, and when he does you let him work his anger out on you.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Kudos: 67





	Red

Being Billy’s girl meant that you could handle yourself. You could handle the stares and the whispers, the insults and the slurs. It meant that you were at every game and every party, keeping him out of trouble and patching him up when you couldn’t. It meant that you knew, about everything. He’d told you about Neil, about Susan and Max, even about his mom. It meant that you knew he was terrified and furious and that sometimes he couldn’t manage. It meant that you could handle it when he came to you sobbing furiously, but also he saw red and he broke shit, whether it was objects or people’s faces.

Being Billy’s girl meant that you knew how to reach that softness inside of him, but also how to handle the red. At first whenever he saw red he beat the shit out of some douchebad at a party, or he took a bat to a window of some poor guy’s toolshed. But then you came along. You let him work out his pent up anger in a different way, that didn’t hurt anyone and that didn’t get him into trouble. You let him use you any way he wanted to, needed to.

The first time Billy had been all question marks, but you had brought his fists up to your hair and let him pull, brought them up to your throat and let him push. You let him slap you and bite you and bruise you. You could take it, hell you were quite happy to do it. You had seen him seething so many times before that he didn’t scare you anymore. You knew he didn’t want to hurt anyone, but sometimes he just couldn’t control the anger anymore. You trusted him completely and you knew that if you told him ‘red’ he would stop whatever he was doing instantly. You had explained the traffic light system to him before you tried this the first time. He had insisted on using something like that because while he was all in for this, he didn’t want to overstep any of your boundaries.

You were home alone often, thank god, and tonight was no different. You heard Billy’s car pull into your driveway, tire’s squeaking at the sheer speed with which Billy had pulled up. You could hear him slam the car door shut and stomp over to your front door. He sounded like a raging bull even from outside and you knew this was gonna be one of those nights, Billy was seeing red. He slammed your front door open and located you instantly. He grinned when he saw you, that psychotic, feral grin that you knew so well. He grabbed your wrist and dragged you up the stairs.

The second you set foot in your room your back was pressed against the wall and Billy’s mouth was on your neck. It wasn’t kissing as much as it was biting and scraping, his movements were aggressive and rough and they had you wet for him in and instant. You were pulling on his hair as he assaulted your neck, his hands roaming all over your body. He grabbed the edge of your shirt and tore it off of you, your bra following suit. His hands gripped your hips so hard you knew they’d bruise, but you didn’t care. He moved his lips down to your chest, licking and sucking anywhere he could reach. He still dragged his teeth across your skin though and he left sharp bites every once in a while that made you scream.

Suddenly, he broke the contact and you whined at the loss of him. “Pathetic” Billy spat and he laughed menacingly before he pushed you down to your knees. You sat patiently, mouth open and hands on your thighs as he unbuckled his jeans and pulled his hard cock out of his pants. He unceremoniously thrust into you, making you gag a little. He grabbed your hair in his fists and held up your head while you made quick work of bobbing your head around him. Billy groaned loudly and started thrusting his hips, quick and rough. You were gagging around him, spit dripping down your chest as he fucked your mouth roughly.

The sounds you were wrenching from him were sending shivers down your spine and when he cursed you moaned around his cock. He chuckled and looked down at you, his gaze made you feel small. “Such a good little slut” he laughed. He stopped thrusting up his hips and you figured he was done with this, but then he yanked you forward by your hair, shoving himself deeper inside of you than before. You gasped and choked around him and you had to grab a hold of his hips to stop yourself from falling forward. “Not done with you” he rasped as he used the leverage he had on your hair to bob your head up and down his length. Your nails were digging into his hips as you took him, letting Billy use you the way he needed to.

After a few frantic thrusts he let go of your hair. He pulled away from you panting and looked to see the mess he had made. Your neck and chest were bruised up pretty badly, you had a tiny cut on your left breast where his teeth had broken the skin and your neck was bleeding. You had spit dripping from your reddened lips down your chin and onto your chest. Billy’s heart rate picked up as he saw you sitting there looking at him and he could feel panick start to rise in his chest, but then you cocked your eyebrow up at him and snarled viciously “That all you got, Hargrove?”

How Billy loved you in that moment…

He couldn’t believe you were allowing him to do this, letting you work this out on you so that he wouldn’t dig an even bigger hole for himself than he was already in. He loved you for not caring about what people said when they saw the hickeys, the bruises and the cuts. He loved you for letting him clear the red from his mind.

He pulled you up by your hair and gave you a deep, intense kiss before tossing you on your mattress. He rushed your jeans off of you, together with your underwear leaving you naked on the sheets. He kicked out of his pants too and let his already unbuttoned shirt fall to the ground. You positioned yourself on the bed before he climbed on top of you. Immediately you could feel the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance. “Look at you all wet for me like a good little slut” Billy growled before shoving all the way into you. You threw your head back moaning and Billy took the opportunity to wrap his hand around your throat. The pressure on your airway combined with his relentless thrusts made you moan out for. You were writhing beneath him, gasping out his name as he drove his cock into you roughly.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, driving him further into you and you both groaned. “Shit, Billy” you yelped. You clasped both your hands around his wrist, clawing at him. He hissed and increased the pressure on your throat.

He caught your eye and you were grinning at him wickedly, loving every second of this.

Suddenly he released your throat and pulled out of you. You gasped as he spun you around like a rag doll, splaying you out on your stomach. “Knees” he ordered and you scrambled to get your knees up from under you. Once you did Billy pulled you back by your hips, thrusting into you once again. You knew he was getting close, when he was seeing red, this was always the way he finished you off. “Fuck, Billy, harder” you groaned, spurring him on.

“You want it harder?” He barked. “Fuck me harder, Hargrove” you bit back.

He growled low in his throat, sending shivers down your spine. He grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked your head back. “Careful what you wish for, princess” he groaned while he was pounding into you aggressively. You were screaming out for him loudly, you could feel your insides burning as your orgasm neared. “Fuck, Billy, I’m so close” you whined, earning yourself another tug on your hair. He kept pounding into you until he could feel your pussy pulsing around him when your orgasm hit you. You screamed incoherently when the waves of pleasure rolled over you and you shook against Billy’s cock.

Feeling you tighten against him combined with the sounds he was wrenching from you pushed him over the edge. After two more sloppy thrusts he buried himself deep inside of you before he came undone. He let out a loud groan as he finally released your hair. When he pulled out of you you fell limply to the bed. And that was it, the red had cleared.

Billy rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up and he came back with a towel and a wash cloth and your first aid kit. He cleaned you up, littering you with tiny kisses. Then he cleaned the wound he’d left on your neck and put a band aid on it. “I’m sorry princess” he whispered before laying down next to you and wrapping his arms around him. “I know” you smiled “But for the 100th time, you don’t have to be. I’m happy to do it.”

Billy sighed, after all this time he still felt awful every time. You took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “I had a good time Billy, you always show me a good time” you purred. Your sinful grin always went straight to his heart. You were truly wicked to the core…

“I love you, baby” he whispered and planted a kiss on the tip of your nose. “I love you too, Billy” you smiled before pulling him in for one last lingering kiss.


End file.
